Confessions
by coco2012
Summary: I'm making a story about a couple that I like. Don't complain about the couple and review.
1. Chapter 1

Coco: I'm going to say right now, you readers might not like what couple I'm centering this story on. But I'm tired of all the FxS or RxB or FxB or RxS and the occasional Auler and Altezza story. It's always one of these couples! So I'm going "out of bounds" and basing my story on a different couple! A couple that I find as _my _favorite couple_! _Now I don't own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime.

In the Royal Wonder Academy, a young 15 year old girl craned her neck around a corner. The girl was _supposed _to be in class but she wanted to do something important first. When the girl saw no teachers, she carefully sneaked down the hallway.

She moved quickly so she could do what she was planning to do before the boys came back from gym class and saw her. She was trying to get into the boys' dorm to deliver something that right now was clasped in her hands. A love letter. The girl wanted to slip the love letter under the door of the boy she loved.

The girl felt her hair cling to her neck when she pressed herself against the wall. A teacher was in the hallway that led directly to the boys' dorm. So the girl had to wait for the teacher to leave in a different direction than her own or of the boys' dorm. Fortunately, the teacher remembered something important he must do so the teacher left.

The girl sighed in relief and she quietly went down the hall to the boys' dorm. She looked around until she found the door she was looking for. She was just about to slip the letter under the door when she hesitated. Questions began to fly through her mind. What if he recognizes her handwriting? What if he doesn't feel the same way?

The girl was frozen on the spot until she heard voices. The boys had come back from gym class. If they saw her everything would be ruined. So the girl quickly looked around and she saw an open door. Without thinking the girl ran towards the door and she went inside.

When she got inside her heart stopped. She went into the boys' bathroom. The girl pressed herself against the door and she took in all her strength so she wouldn't faint.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards the door. The girl quickly looked around the bathroom until she found a large stall with a lot of privacy. The girl immediately went into the stall and she locked the door behind her.

She climbed up on the toilet so no one would notice her feet. She had to hold on to a bar in the stall to keep from falling into the toilet. She was so small (the size of a 8 year old) that she could fit and be stuck in the toilet if she fell.

Then she heard the door open and two voices. She recognized the two voices. The voices belonged to her long time crush and her best friend's boyfriend. She heard the water in the sink running which drowned out the boys' voices.

The girl calmly waited for the boys to leave so she could get out. When she was sure they were gone she got off the toilet and quickly went to the door. She listened at the door to see if anyone was there. She heard no voices so the girl opened the door without hesitation.

The girl ended coming face to face with a teacher. He had a big grin on his face when he saw her."B-Banjo-sensei" the girl stuttered."Cutting classes and sneaking around where you don't belong. The vice principal will love to hear about this, Elsa." Banjo-sensei said. Banjo-sensei grabbed Elsa by her arm to drag her to the vice principal's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not only did you cut class, but you snuck in to where you don't belong!" the vice principal shouted. A vein was popping out of his forehead as it did whenever Elsa was in his office. She is always the one who gets in trouble so she gets sent to the vice principal's office often even if it wasn't her fault. There was many times when Elsa got in trouble for something someone else did.

As an example on the first day of school one of the kids on the train vandalized the station and left the spray cans on the floor. Elsa was the last person off the train and she saw the graffiti. When a teacher came to make sure all students were at the assembly he saw Elsa picking up the spray cans which led him to think she did the graffiti. She spent the entire day in the vice principal's office.

But this time it was all her fault. She snuck out during class and went to the boys' dorm. It was all her fault and she couldn't come up with an excuse. So Elsa just sank down in her chair listening to the vice principal's ranting and the teachers' happy whispers.

The teachers made a bet that she would be the first to come to the vice principal's office. Those who said she would be the first got $100 each. Those who didn't paid each teacher. It was so hurtful to Elsa that the teachers believed that she would always get into trouble.

"Do you understand?" the vice principal said. Elsa was pulled out of her thoughts and she quickly nodded."Good, then you will start your punishment after your classes are finished." The vice principal said."What punishment?" Elsa asked. The vein in the vice principal's forehead grew bigger."You weren't listening to me! That's an extra week of detention!" he said. Detention? That wasn't so bad. Elsa has been in detention countless of times.

"Now listen this time for I don't want to repeat myself again. You will serve 2 weeks of detention and you will write an apology to all the boys for going into their restroom and you will read that apology out loud to all the boys. Do I make myself clear?" the vice principal said. He was on the brink of exploding with anger and he was taking in all his strength so he wouldn't yell. If Elsa said she didn't hear him he was going to lose it.

But absently Elsa nodded."Good you are dismissed." He said. Elsa slowly left the room with a surprised expression on her face. Her punishment was very embarrassing for her. The detention doesn't matter it's the apology that's the problem.

Elsa is a painfully slow reader and it would be very embarrassing if she had to read something she wrote in front of every single boy in the school. Especially her crush. He probably wouldn't want to date her when he finds out how awful she is at reading. It would be the worst day of her life. So when Elsa reached her classroom she was actually happy to sit down and learn for it would be something to keep her mind off her problem.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you be quiet for just 1 minute?!" Elsa said in a harsh tone. It was 10:00 at night and Elsa's friend, Moon Malia, was still awake, blabbing away to her boyfriend about what happened during the day. It's really hard to write something when your roommate can't shut up.

"Focus on what you are doing instead of me." Moon Malia said. She continued talking to her boyfriend, Night. Elsa grunted in anger. She's been working on the apology since the end of class which was at 6:00 without any help. She was getting a humongous headache from thinking so much and her friend's talking wasn't helping.

Finally, Elsa slammed down her pencil and went over to Moon Malia. In one quick movement, she snatched the phone from her friend's hand and threw it on the floor. Elsa jumped up and down on the phone while Moon Malia watched with a shocked expression. When Elsa finished she flopped down on the bed and tried to smother herself with her pillow.

"You seem upset." Moon Malia said. She went over to the desk that Elsa was writing at."What's this?" she asked."It's a stupid apology that I have to write to all the stupid boys for going into their stupid bathroom!" Elsa said, angrily. She took her pillow and ripped it apart.

"Do you want me to get the school counselor?" Moon Malia asked. She was ready to go get the counselor for the 3rd time that day."No, I don't want to talk to the counselor." Elsa said. She had anger issues and low self-esteem which is why she had to talk to the counselor often.

Moon Malia sat down next to Elsa."Do you want me to help you write your apology tomorrow?" Moon Malia asked. Elsa nodded."Okay then you get some sleep and I'll help you tomorrow. Alright?" she said. Elsa sleepily nodded. She fell back on to the bed and she fell asleep.


End file.
